Pure Snows
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: After the end, only the memories remained. Kagome aches and a young man watches. But the storm brewing may bring about the best of new beginnings. Not AU. A One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own them, Inuyasha or Sasaki Yuuko (who sings this song for Himiko-den)

AN: As I'm sure you're all well aware. I'm going through all of my stories and revising them. This was a particularly interesting revision because it was essentially a complete re-write. The story is written from a couple of different points of view but I think I did a fairly good job of distinguishing them all. Please let me know what you think!

I've included English translations of the song used, as I'm aware many people don't actually understand Japanese. If you haven't listened to the piece I'd definitely recommend it. It's quite moving.

Pure Snows

A One Shot

Kagome Higurashi had battled illness after illness all through High School. By the time she graduated she seemed to have overcome all of these ailments. Surely, it was this newfound time that inspired her to form the band, Shikon no Tama.

They had started out ordinarily enough, with a small fanbase. But the sound of Kagome's haunting vocals soon caught the ear of the nation and they were playing their biggest concert to date. Not even the prediction of a massive snowstorm deterred the loyal fans from showing up at the outdoor venue. That day it felt as if the rain were made of ice.

"Konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de

toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku

anata no koto omoeba doushite?

konna ni mune ga atsuku naru"

(In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down from heaven,

my sigh fades white up to the sky.

When I think about you, I don't know why but

my heart gets so warm...)

The crowd roared when she finally stepped onto the stage. Without addressing the crowd she closed her eyes and began to sing. The words came out without her having to think about them. She knew the reason for this was because she was always singing for him. She hadn't been able to say the words then. They hadn't been given the choice.

"Ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka

youfuku uriba window nozoku to

kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru

anata ni niai sou da nante"

(When I realize, I am always amidst a crowd of people.

When I look in the clothing shop window,

even if I won't buy anything, I end up picking something out,

because I think that it might look good on you.)

She fingered the completed jewel that was embedded in the locket around her neck. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Shutting them tight was the only thing that held back the tears. She felt him. She _always_ felt him. More often now than before she felt as if feeling him was driving her insane. Mostly because she knew…she _knew_ he would never actually be there.

After all this time nothing had changed. She cursed inwardly at herself and her stupidity. She hadn't moved on. All she could do was think of what she had been, what _they_ had been and what could have been.

"Baka mitai da yo ne?

ima wa hayaranai ne?

tomodachi no koibito to

wakattete suki ni natte"

(I look like a fool, don't I?

That's not cool anymore, is it?

Though I knew you were my friend's boyfriend,

I ended up falling in love with you.)

How could one soul be so different in just two lifetimes she wondered. Kikyou's life had been dedicated to duty. Her every action dictated by right and wrong. Kagome knew she wasn't nearly so selfless. She had stayed because of love. A love of her friends and of that man. A love that the Shikon no Tama had decided would not be.

"Shou ga nai warawarete mo ii

taisetsu na kimochi."

(There's nothing I can do. You can laugh at me if you want,

my precious feelings.)"

He wasn't exactly the type to attend concerts of Japan's sweetheart. But he had dreamed of her voice as long as he could remember; long before he'd heard her on the radio. From that second onward it was as if he was drawn to her through some odd force. Sometimes he found himself lingering late at the end of concerts to catch one more glimpse of her. But he never approached her. The aching of his heart when she opened her mouth overwhelmed him. He couldn't help but feel guilty when she sang.

"Pure snow Pure heart futari

deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita

koi yori mo setsunakute

ai yori mo USO no nai

unmei wo kanjita no"

(Pure snow Pure heart It was

snowing on the day we met, too.

I felt a fate upon us

more heart-wrenching than passion,

more truthful than love.)

Two snowflakes, small but pure and white fell from the sky at that moment. They say no two snowflakes are exactly alike but these two were. And the twin snowflakes landed on the faces of boy and girl respectively. The snow melted and fell down their cheeks – crying for them. Her eyes stayed shut. She didn't want to look anymore.

"kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo

odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo

yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no

tomodachi no kamen wa omotai"

(I even listen to her bragging,

making fun of her all the while,

but to be alone would be heart-breaking.

The mask of friendship is a heavy burden.)

Her bandmates, Eri, Ayume and Yuka looked towards Kagome nervously. This wasn't the first time she'd seemed troubled during a performance. But it was the first time she had refused to open her eyes at all. They couldn't know the memories that were flooding back to her were the cause of her distress.

"nande anata shika

dame nan darou ne

omou toki mechakucha ni

jibun wo kowashitaku naru"

(Why are you the only one

I can't be with?

When I think about that,

I want to break myself up completely.)

For that second they had been so happy. With Sesshoumaru's help, Kikyou's sacrifice and their powers united they had finally defeated Naraku. The completed jewel lay on the ground as if beckoning Kagome to purify it. Inuyasha smiled at her, encouraging her onward. The miko from the future faced her friends before picking up the glowing orb. No sooner had she touched it that she found herself at the bottom of the bone eater's well in her own time. She tried and tried but found that she could no longer travel back to the past.

For days she waited for him to show up at her doorstep and drag her back down the well. But he never came. It occurred to her that hanyou only live so long. And it felt as if their adventures had been so very, very long ago.

"sonna toki sesaete kureru no

ichimai no shashin"

(In times like those, what gives me support

is a single picture.)

Her voice had gotten softer than a whisper. Maybe it was the swirling, icy wind that blew around them. Maybe it was the steady tears now streaming down her face. She seemed to falter and the band stopped playing. Her fingers twisted again around the locket and she thought of the picture within. She didn't even remember when it had been taken. All she knew was that it was the last she had left of him.

"Pure snow Pure heart ano hi

mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba

samui kisetsu no sei to

tobikonde iketa hazu

demo nazeka dekinakatta"

(Pure snow Pure heart I'm sure that

if I had a bit more courage that day,

I could've flown to your embrace

and blamed it on the chilly season

but for some reason, I couldn't do it.)

Meanwhile the boy found himself, finally, at the edge of the stage. He knew that she was hurting and that it made him hurt too. He looked up at the silent girl and willed her to look down. But as soon as she did he was full of regret.

Blue clashed with gold and she seemed to shake. The memories all came flooding back: their first meeting, his apology for breaking her alarm clock and the last time they ever saw each toher. The stadium was silent and the only noise was the vicious roaring of the wind picking up strength. She took the moment to her advantage and made her way off the stage.

And he? He ran.

"Pure snow Pure heart kitto

naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai

wakari kitta tsuyogari

kidzuite kureru koto wo

itsu made mo matte'ru"

(Pure snow Pure heart I definitely won't

even regret the fact that I cried.

I'll forever wait

for you to realize

my obviously fake bravery)

He ran after her. The sunken feeling in his chest only served to heighten burst of adrenaline. His legs carried him more swiftly than he believed was possible. He ignored the "Ladies" sign hanging overhead and burst into the bathroom. His eyes darted immediately to the crumbled figure on the tile floor. Something inside moved him to kneel down next to her in an attempt to comfort her.

Helplessly, he looked about the room as if the right words to say would be written somewhere on the walls. But the answer he was looking for was waiting in the mirror. As soon as he caught sight of it he gasped and stood still as if frozen to the spot.

"Pure snow Pure heart futari

deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita

koi yori mo setsunakute

ai yori mo USO no nai

unmei wo kanjita no"

(Pure snow Pure heart It was

snowing on the day we met, too.

I felt a fate upon us

more heart-wrenching than passion,

more truthful than love)

It was the sound of his surprise that drew Kagome out of her stupor. She was about to thank the kindly young boy when she followed his gaze. Neither noticed that the brewing storm had been replaced gently falling snowflakes. Both were too hypnotized by the image staring back at them.

For in the mirror, the boy was Inuyasha.

AN: You've read! Now you review!


End file.
